


Such Great Heights

by thekingofcarrotflowers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aging, Genital Piercing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Love, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Scars, Tried To Include Some More Tender Adoribull Sex Cuz I Don't See Enough of It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/pseuds/thekingofcarrotflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dorian's gone to Tevinter for a few years to help set things right, both Bull and Dorian have changed in some ways, yet they still fit together as they always have. </p><p>Basically, reunion smut & feelings.</p><p>Title nabbed from the song by the Postal Service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was hair-pulling, and this is what happened.

When Bull laid his eyes on his lover, who had been gone for two years that felt more like a lifetime, he was pleasantly surprised by all the changes. He suspected the man would look different upon his return to Skyhold, but he always imagined the same bright-eyed, quick-witted, mustached Dorian he’d grown to love in the fantasies of their reunion. The man at the gates had long hair, still shaved on the sides, pulled up into a bun. His mustache was gone, a neat, trim beard gracing his face instead. Gold piercings decorated his nose, there were more in his ear, and when he opened his mouth to speak to a guard, Bull caught sight of one through his tongue. He wondered what he would feel like against his tongue or his skin, and he grinned. He was still the same fiery-eyed man, he could tell that easily enough, and even if he changed, this was still his kadan.

  
He was sure he looked somewhat different, too. There was a more obvious leg-brace now, his knee taking another blow during a mission. Not enough to take him out of commission, but enough he needed something new and improved from Dagna. He’d collected more scars, of course, and he might have put on a little more weight. His facial hair was longer, braided, a dawnstone bead at the end.

  
Dorian also looked somewhat older, not like he aged but like he had seen some shit and come out better for it. His notes had always been lighthearted and witty, skimming over the details of the revolution in Tevinter and the danger it came with, though Bull never missed the underlying meaning sometimes. More than once, he’d caught the smell of blood on the paper, noticed Dorian’s writing was more hurried and emotional, and had tried not to worry himself sick over whatever was causing that. Once slavery was abolished and things were slowly settling down again, Dorian decided he could return to Skyhold. He’d still be Skyhold’s Tevene representative, there being a lot of work left to do in his homeland, but it was the start of something and Dorian had decided he’d been gone long enough.

  
When Dorian caught Bull’s eye, a grin spread across his face. There was something nervous and uncertain there, too. It reminded him of when they were first together, Dorian looking shy and sheepish at times, and Bull’s heart ached slightly. To put himself and Dorian at ease, he strode over and, without saying a word, kissed Dorian deeply and fondly and longingly. When they parted, they were both breathless.

  
“Well, hello to you, too,” Dorian panted, lip curling up into a smile. Bull ran his thumb over Dorian’s jaw, feeling the coarse hair there and wondered about _that_ tickling against other parts of his skin.

  
“Looking good, Kadan,” Bull murmured, leaning down to kiss Dorian’s forehead this time. Up close, Bull had spotted a knotted scar starting at Dorian’s chin and tapering off near the middle of his throat. Dorian let out a small sigh of bliss, letting his eyes fall closed as something hot flared in his heart. It’d been so long, too long.

  
“I’ve missed you, amatus,” Dorian whispered, his voice only for him, his eyes suddenly bright with tears.

  
“I missed you, too,” Bull nodded, swiping a thumb across his cheek when a tear slipped free, “Don’t think I’m letting you go anywhere else anytime soon.”

  
Dorian smiled, soft and sweet, “I’m not sure I want to.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Actually, there _is_ somewhere I would like to go,” Dorian smirked coyly, and Bull understood, but asked anyway.

  
“Yeah? Where’s that?”

  
“Your bed.”

  
Bull nodded, grin wide, “I think I can make travel arrangements. You aren’t hungry?”

  
Dorian waved dismissively, gold rings catching the afternoon light, “We can send someone for food later, yes? Still enough manpower around here to get someone to attend to our errands, yes?”

  
Bull chuckled and nodded, hand going to the small of Dorian’s back to guide him. They spotted Sera and Cole on the way to Bull’s quarters, even though they bypassed the tavern to get there in and effort to avoid a crowd. People were excited for Dorian’s return, and as much as he wanted to see his friends again, he’d missed Bull too much to wait much longer. Both of them brightened considerably, Sera nimbly crossing a rooftop to get to them and Cole appearing nearby. There were hugs, promises of drinks soon, and a knowing waggle of eyebrows from Sera. Cole mumbled something poetic about their reunion, and both were too pleased to be back together to pay any mind to Cole poking around their heads.

  
Just outside the door, Bull swept Dorian off his feet to a shrill protest. Bull kicked the door open and then shut behind him, crossing the room to plop Dorian on the bed. Dorian’s eyes flickered around the room briefly, finding it surprisingly like he left it ages ago. The vanity was there, devoid of most of his things except a few bottles he kept at Bull’s request to have something that smelled of him. The chair had been switched out, Bull admitting he’d broken it one afternoon when he had fallen into the thing after a long day of training, but it all looked relatively the same. Bull was waiting at the edge of the bed for Dorian’s attention to turn back to him, and he gazed up at him through long lashes.

  
“I like this, Dorian,” Bull hummed, running his hand across the short hair at the side of Dorian’s head towards the bun at the back. He undid the cloth around it to tangle his fingers into the locks, “Gives me something to more to hold onto.”

  
“Yeah?” Dorian grinned, and Bull tugged his hair, Dorian gasping loudly. It’d been so long, his cock had gone half-hard at the sight of Bull, and was now leaping to attention. His neck was exposed, dark and smooth save for the new scar, and Bull ran his tongue against the mark. Dorian moaned, Bull groaning back as he felt the vibration under his tongue.

  
“Had a close call,” Bull said, before sucking at Dorian’s neck. He kept his hand in Dorian’s long hair, maneuvering his head to reveal the part of the neck he wanted to kiss at.

  
“Ah, yes,” Dorian murmured, eyes falling closed, “Didn’t want to worry you. We can talk about all those messy details later.”

  
Bull hummed his agreement, free hand dropping down to work at Dorian’s robes. They were black and sleek and sharp, trimmed in gold, even more Tevene than the ones Dorian used to wear. When the buckles were all undone, he tugged them up over Dorian’s head, stepping back to examine Dorian’s exposed chest. He was even studier than before, filled out a little, more muscular. There was another nasty scar on Dorian ribcage, and Bull gently brushed his hand over it, frowning at the idea of Dorian being hurt badly enough that it scared with healing magic, of Dorian being alone, of being unable to protect him.

  
“Bull,” Dorian said gently, understanding, one hand rising to wrap his fingers around Bull’s wrist, “I’m fine.”

  
“You could have told me,” Bull muttered, knowing Dorian had been trying to keep him safe by withholding the knowledge.

  
Dorian smiled bittersweet, “You have a couple new marks I don’t recognize as well, and yet I don’t think you shared that information with me, either.”

  
Bull hesitated, and then nodded. No, there’d been no reason to worry Dorian about a flail to the chest or a bolt of lighting to his bicep when there was nothing he could do about it. Dorian pulled him forward for another lingering kiss, and Bull focused on the coarse hair of Dorian’s beard scratching across his face, the spicy sweet taste of Dorian’s mouth, the small noise of want Dorian made into his mouth. When they broke apart, Dorian glanced downward.

  
“Want to see if I have any surprises somewhere else?” Dorian said teasingly, wriggling his hips slightly. As he hoped, Bull laughed, hands slipping to the waist of Dorian’s pants.

  
“You saying what I think you’re saying?” Bull questioned, eye going dark. He could make out the line of Dorian’s hardened cock through the tight leggings, and eyed him up. Dorian shrugged.  
“Going to have to find out.”

  
Bull yanked down Dorian’s pants, the mage hissing slightly at the friction of cloth against his length. Just as Bull guessed, there was a hoop in the end of Dorian’s cock, gold like his other pieces of jewelry. He licked his lips, hand brushing against the dark length that curved beautifully towards Dorian’s stomach.

  
“Surprise,” Dorian said breathlessly as Bull’s thumb swiped the head, moving the ring around.

  
Bull growled in approval, easing down to kneel between Dorian’s thighs. He began to kiss the inside of Dorian’s legs, pleased by the familiar taste of Dorian — sweet and spicy, slightly musky. Dorian’s hands moved to Bull’s horns, stroking down them gently, digging into the sensitive spot where they met skin.

  
“You’re okay like this?” Dorian breathed out, examining Bull carefully. He’d noticed the more elaborate leg brace and failed to comment earlier. Now, he was concerned about Bull being down on his knees.

  
“Yeah,” Bull said simply, before biting into the meat of Dorian’s thigh and making him cry out. He was already achingly hard himself, having went without this for two years, having been left with only memories and fantasies of Dorian to get himself off on. There’d been the agreement that if they needed to, either one of them could seek out someone else to quell their needs, but Bull hadn’t wanted anyone else.

  
Bull licked the bruising mark before moving on to Dorian’s dripping length, running his tongue quickly against the head. Dorian shuddered and dug his fingers harder into Bull’s scalp. Bull toyed with the ring, tongue shifting it around, tugging at it slightly with his teeth to make Dorian arch and moan.

  
“You always were a t-tease,” Dorian groaned, jerking forward slightly in an effort to get Bull swallow him down.

  
“You love it.”

  
“I do.”

  
With that, Bull slipped his lips around the head, sucking. He groaned along with Dorian, his own cock twitching at the heady taste of Dorian filling his mouth. He began to bob his head, slowly, rhythmically. Then, with a loud slurp, he swallowed Dorian down and the man cried out his name.

  
“B-Bull, I’m not…” Dorian groaned, trying to get out the warning that he already almost spent. Bull already knew by the way he bucked and trembled under his mouth, thrusting into his throat, grabbed at his horns. His daydreams had been filled with Dorian like this, but getting to relive it again was something wonderful, something treasured. Bull hummed encouragingly, letting Dorian lose himself as he wrapped his legs around Bull’s neck, guided Bull by his horns, “I’m going to—”

  
A moment later, Dorian came with another yell of Bull’s name, arching in Bull’s mouth. He worked Dorian through it, greedily swallowing down every drop of come, sucking until Dorian mewled with over-stimulation. He leaned away, slowly rising to kiss Dorian deeply and messily. Dorian could taste himself on Bull, shuddered again at how filthy it was, how long it’d been since he’d done this. There’d been one other man, a fleeting fling when Dorian was impossibly homesick, and it’d allowed him some distracted for a little. It wasn’t anything compared to this.

  
“How about I ease you open and fuck you nice and slow?” Bull breathed against his lips, hand in Dorian’s hair again, tugging just slightly. Dorian’s breath hitched, and he tried to nod, which only resulted in a sharp, pleasurable pain across his scalp, “What a pretty boy.”

  
“I’m hardly a boy, Bull,” Dorian objected slightly, Bull mouthing at his jaw, whiskers tickling Bull’s nose.

  
“You’ll always be my good boy,” Bull argued, and Dorian’s cock made a weak attempt to harden as arousal shot through him, “Ain’t that right?”

  
“Yes,” Dorian said, needy and wanting, “Take me, Amatus.”

  
Bull let go of his hair, heading towards the dresser. He could feel Dorian’s gaze on him, hot and needy, as he fished out the oil. He had made sure to buy some new supplies as soon as he knew Dorian was heading back, a number of full bottles of oil in his drawer because he was sure they’d go through them pretty quickly. There’d been an especially adventurous weekend, not long after Corypheus was defeated, when they’d gone through six bottles of the stuff. Bull wondered if they could set a new record. When he turned around, Dorian was on his hands and knees on the bed, ass up in the air and ready. Bull chuckled as he crossed the room.

  
“You want me to make you feel good?” Bull asked, dragging his claws against Dorian’s ass cheek.

  
“Please,” moaned Dorian, wriggling his bottom temptingly. It’d been too long since he felt Bull inside of him to beat around the bush. He’d waited for years, and now they were together, he couldn’t wait another minute.

  
“You know how badly I’ve wanted you?” Bull asked, popping the oil open and drizzling it over his calloused fingers. Some hit Dorian’s backside, making him hiss slightly at the cold sensation, “Don’t know how many nights I couldn’t sleep because I was thinking about you. All that beautiful, dark skin, your pretty little mouth, your tight hole.”

  
“Bull,” Dorian urged, body giving another shudder.

  
Bull answered by running one slicked finger against Dorian’s hole, not pressing in, just teasing. Dorian ground back slightly, and Bull let him, knowing he couldn’t take too much teasing himself. Gently, he began to push one finger inside, Dorian dropping his head to the mattress. He stilled, letting Dorian stretch around him and grow used to the sensation, before easing the finger in deeper.

  
“Always so tight,” Bull groaned approvingly, beginning to move his finger in and out steadily as Dorian make small noises. He crooked his finger slightly, making Dorian yelp as he pressed against prostate, his cock beginning to harden for a second time. He was always impressed by Dorian’s ability to keep up, his ability to bounce back and be ready for a second go. He watched Dorian’s muscles tense and relax with ripples of pleasure, remembered watching him train in the courtyard, chest bare in the afternoon sun, magic crackling around him with such pride and force it made something warm stir in both his chest and his groin.

  
“More, please, more,” Dorian panted, lifting his head to watch over his shoulder. Bull gave him a wicked grin before pulling out to press another finger in on the return. Dorian’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyelids fluttered. Bull gave Dorian’s ass a nice slap, making him jerk and groan. He set a slow and steady pace, Dorian huffing and panting. He scissored Dorian’s hole, stretching him out, making him whine. His cock was leaking heavily, and as much as he wanted to slide inside of Dorian, he wanted Dorian to be thoroughly prepared. It’d been a long time since he’d taken his length, and Dorian had even once wrote that nothing compared to him, not any toy he found, not his own fingers, and that had left him feeling oddly satisfied to know he’d all but ruined Dorian for anything else.

  
“Just take me, please,” Dorian begged, his cock hard again, heavy between his legs.

  
“One more, then I will,” Bull kissed down his back, working his hand as Dorian arched into the press of his lips. As promised, he eased another finger in, Dorian hissing at the burn and the stretch. He stilled again, until Dorian relaxed, head hanging between his arms again. He groaned and panted, thrusting back on Bull’s fingers frantically.

  
“If…” Dorian grit out, glaring over his shoulder “If you do take me now, I’m going to come again.”

  
“Alright, alright,” Bull laughed, easing his hand away and giving his ass another swat. Dorian collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath, as Bull slicked up his throbbing cock, “Roll over. I need to see your pretty face. Been so long since I watched you come undone.”

  
Dorian obeyed quickly, flipping over and scooting so his ass was right at the edge of the bed. Bull stood between his thighs, leaning over Dorian to kiss him, tangling their tongues together and nipping his lips. He rutted against Dorian a few times, cock sliding against Dorian’s, making them both shudder.

  
Standing back up, Bull took himself in hand to press against Dorian entrance. Dorian whispered an encouraging ‘yes’, and Bull began to ease inside. Dorian was hot and tight, body squeezing around him. Dorian tangled his hands into the sheets, vision going white for a moment at the long-missed stretch and burn of Bull inside him, filling him completely.

  
“You’re so big,” Dorian said breathlessly. He’d missed Bull’s bulk. Everything about the Bull was so much bigger — his cock a heavy weight in his grip, his hands easily engulfing Dorian’s smaller digits, his skin an endless expanse of gray, his muscles huge and bulging, layers of fat piled on top. He’d missed seeing his chest heave, in the battlefield or in the bedroom, power in his hands easily crushing enemies and then gently making Dorian come undone.

  
Bull pushed in slowly until he was fully seated, hips flush with Dorian, and they both moaned. Dorian reached, scrambling to grab at some part of Bull, and Bull curved forward over Dorian. He laced their hands together, kissing at Dorian’s shoulders and neck as he began to thrust slowly. It wasn’t the frenzied, desperate fucking he had expected for their reunion. There’d been plenty of those in the past, after Dorian followed the Inquisitor into the Fade, after Bull returned from a long journey with the Chargers. All desperate fucking, thankful the other was still alive. Instead, it was the slow, steady press of bodies, Dorian whispering his name underneath him, one hand tangled in Dorian’s fingers, other tangled in his hair. It was love, not passion. There was no tearing of the bedsheets, but slow rolls of hips and soft presses of lips and gentle caresses of fingers.

  
“Bull, Bull,” Dorian was whimpering, one hand cupping Bull’s face, peppering kisses against his scarred lips and the stubble of his chin, and the muscles of his neck, “Amatus, my Bull, I love you, my—”

  
The words finally drove Bull to the fast-approaching edge, Bull picking up his pace just slightly. Dorian let out a strangled yell, cock trapped between their bodies, getting some friction on sweat-slick skin. His hips stuttered, losing the indulgent pace he set, and he spilled deep inside Dorian. He bowed his head, carefully pressing it against Dorian’s shoulder as he came and came and came, rocking himself through the aftershocks, Dorian’s hole now slick with his come. Dorian trailed his fingers up and down Bull’s face, murmuring praise and terms of endearment, and Bull needed to watch him come again.

  
Despite his body trembling form the over-stimulation, stars still blooming across his eye, he pushed himself up with one arm to thrust steadily into Dorian again. His other hand wrapped around Dorian’s cock, moving in time with his hips. Dorian was whining, begging for release, and Bull mumbled a promise to him. A few strong thrusts later, a few long pulls of Dorian’s cock, and he was coming again. A spurt of come hit Bull’s stomach, and he locked his eye onto Dorian’s face, watching as his mouth dropped open and he threw his head back. He arched, body curving perfectly off he bed, shaking as Bull milked the last of the orgasm out of him. He went limp, letting Bull move inside of him a few more times, before he whined Bull’s name.

  
Carefully, he pulled out, his seed leaking from Dorian’s fluttering hole. He hummed happily at the sight, ducking down to lick Dorian clean. His mage squirmed and cried out, heel digging weakly into Bull’s side. Then, he ran his thumb through Dorain’s spunk on his stomach, and offered it to him. Dorian sat up, taking Bull’s finger into his mouth and sucking as he made eye contact with the Bull.

  
“You’re so good, Dorian,” Bull sighed, taking his hand away to run it through Dorian’s hair again, “So perfect and beautiful and mine.”

  
“You aren’t so bad, either,” Dorian smiled, the fondness in his eyes revealing much more than that. He scooted himself back, nestling amongst the pillows, and patted the spot beside him, “Come, lay down. We shall nap and then go for round two.”

  
Bull grinned, “Knew there was a reason I liked your so much.”

  
“There’s countless reasons.”

  
Bull shuffled onto the bed, the same one they’d requisitioned years ago when Corypheus was still at large because they’d broken two already. It was nice to see Dorian back in his bed, sweaty and sexed and beautiful.

  
“Bull, I do love you,” Dorian said gently as Bull settled back against the pillows, “More than anything.”

  
“Yeah. I love you, too,” Bull agreed, kissing his cheek. When he laid back among the pillows, Dorian settled against his side, breathing warm against his chest. Dorian listened to the strong heartbeat under his ear, and told himself there’d be no more leaving Bull behind after this. There was no place he’d rather be than here.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello here!:  
> http://thekingofcarrotflower.tumblr.com/


End file.
